Se mi fantasía
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Ai Haibara sabe que Conan no puede ser su "fantasía" cuando él quiere tanto ser una "realidad". Es por eso que cuando se encuentra con Kaito Kid, en unas de sus muchas visitas, ella le pide: Se mi fantasía.


— Llegaste —Anunció Haibara al sentir un sonido peculiar.

Kaito Kid guardó su ala delta y se encaminó hacia ella, quien sentada en la orilla de la azotea tomaba los barrotes con sus manos mientras sus piernas se mecían ante esa gran altura. Sin todavía dirigir su mirada hacia él.

— Hace frió.

Se limitó a decir el mago al ver que levemente ella estaba temblando.

— Eso es obvio. Estamos en invierno —Él sonrió, atisbando un deje de risa por el comentario.

— Sabes a lo que me refiero.

— ¿Puede hacer aparecer un manta, señor mago? —Preguntó— ¿O prefieres alcanzarme la que está a tu derecha?

Él se encamino hacia el lugar donde indicaba y tomándola. La llevó hasta ella, depositandola suavemente sobre sus hombros.

— Podías haberte cubierto antes —Le dijo mirándola como se acurrucaba más, intentando resguardar todo el calor que le brindaba la manta.

— Esperaba que llegaras y lo hicieras por mí.

Explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

— Sabes que puede ser que algún día no llegue.

— Siempre llegas —Al decir eso. Por fin, lo miro con esa mirada suya que atravesaba la mismísima alma— Siempre lo haces.

— Es un honor que me tengas tal confianza, señorita —Dijo ahora galante— Pero lo repito algún día no vendré y no quieras que sufras una hipotermia por mi culpa.

— Eso es muy considerado, pero no creas que me quedare toda lo noche esperando por ti.

— Un día lo hiciste...

— Me dormí —Añadió interrumpiéndolo, media mentira y media verdad. Se había dormido esperándolo.

— Fue una suerte que fuera verano —Agregó el mago. Ella se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda.

— Llegaste, tarde, pero llegaste —Repuso— ¿Y por qué estas mencionando ese tema? ¿Es que tienes planeado no visitarme más? —Cuestionó con un tono desinteresado— ¿Son aburridas estas pláticas? o ¿Mi compañía lo es? —Preguntó ahora volviendo sus manos a los barrotes, que antes estaba sujetando la manta.

— Sabes que eres muy interesante.

— Querrás decir misteriosa. No sabes mucho, casi nada de mí.

— Y tú de mí tampoco, así que estamos a mano —Contesó aun parado, sin intención de sentarse— ¿Quieres que te cuente algo de mí?

— Si no es sobre tu identidad, no me interesa.

— Eso me ofende —Dijo posando una mano en su pecho, fingiendo dolor— ¿Pero por qué te interesa saber mi identidad?

— No me interesa, pero considero que es una información que me resultara valiosa.

— Eso me duele. Así que no te interesa saber de mí, pero si cosas que pueden resultarte útil en un futuro.

— Aja.

Luego de aquello, un silencio reino en el lugar. Solo el viento se escuchaba, silbando entre los individuos. Mientras la vista de ellos se dirigía a la ciudad.

— Siempre igual. Nunca quieres abrirte a las personas.

Al minuto, espetó el mago.

— No puedo hacerlo cuando hay posibilidad de que puedan lastimarte.

— No te lastimare.

— Dulces palabras —Dijo con una leve sonrisa— Pero no digas cosas que no podrás cumplir.

— Si no crees en las personas. Nunca podrás ver más allá.

— Creó, pero no me pidas abrirme porque llegara el momento en que se convertirá en mi todo.

— ¿Eso te paso con Tantei_kun?

Al escuchar la mención de Kudo. Bajó la cabeza.

— Él quiere ser una realidad —Dijo luego de unos segundos de silencio.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Interrogó Kaito.

— A que quiere volver a su antigua vida, no quiere ser una fantasía.

Ella se paró y la manta se deslizo por sus hombros, cayendo por el suelo. Se dio la vuelta y mirando con esos ojos que penetraban hasta lo profundo de su ser. Le pidió: Se mi fantasía.

Los ojos de él. Se agrandaron inevitablemente, tragó saliva y por la impresión pronunció: ¿Qué?

— Es broma —Artículó sonriendo de manera misteriosa.

Los ojos de ellos se conectaron mutuamente. Manteniendo ese contacto visual.

— Sé que aunque te pida que te quedes conmigo, no lo harás, no podrás. Porque eres una magia que dura solo en la noche y desaparece a la luz del sol. No eres Kaito Kid en el día, te conviertes en una persona desconocida para mí y no en la persona misteriosa que conozco en las noches.

Al rato, la pequeña científica largo un suspiro. Kaito decidió no insistir y ella cambio de tema: ¿Me llevaras a casa?

— No sé para qué preguntas si sabes la respuesta.

— De la misma forma que te espero, aunque digas que no vendrás.

Él abrió su ala delta y se colocaron al borde de la azotea, donde al rato se tiraron al vacío. Sintiendo el aire chocar contra sus caras y el latido de sus corazones. Al volar con el aparato.

" _Se mi fantasía"_

Esas palabras se repitieron en la cabeza del mago durante el trayecto. Mientras la mirada y el aroma de ella se impregnaba. No, no podía ser su fantasía, pero había algo en ella que le incitaba a decir que quería ser su realidad, pero no lo diría al estar completamente seguro.


End file.
